middlearthfilmseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saruman
Saruman (also known as Saruman the White) is a minor character in The Hobbit and the main antagonist of The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers and a minor character in the extended cut of The Return of the King. ''portrayed by Christopher Lee. History ''The Hobbit ''An Unexpected Journey'' Saruman attended a meeting in Rivendell of Gandalf's previous scheme of taking the Lonely Mountain from the Dragon Smaug and had summoned Galadriel to attend the meeting as well. During this meeting, he voices his opinions of the returning enemy: he doubts that Sauron is returning, and also doesn't believe it when Gandalf presents the evidence of a Morgul blade and doesn't trust Radagast's word on the matter. He almost has Thorin and Company disbanded, but the company already made their way out of Rivendell after being advised by Gandalf to leave. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' Saruman is mentioned from Gandalf to Beorn in the extended version, saying Saruman the White does not believe the enemy had returned. However, both men think otherwise. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' Saruman joins the company that rescues Gandalf from Dol Guldur. However, during the fight with the Nazgul, Sauron confronts his enemies while Radagast and Gandalf escape. Saruman then tells Lord Elrond to take Galadriel back to Lothlorien while he confronts Sauron himself. However, this proves to be Saruman's downfall. He later sides with Sauron, but keeps his betrayal a secret to his former friends and allies. ''The Lord of the Rings'' ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' Saruman betrays the Free People of Middle-earth. When Gandalf says Frodo Baggins, a hobbit of the shire and a nephew of Gandalf's associate, Bilbo Baggins, Saruman tries to convince Gandalf to join him and Sauron, but the wizard refuses. A brief duel issues with Saruman victorious. He has Gandalf locked up on top of the tower of his tower, Orthanc. However, Gandalf later escapes with the help of Lord Gwahair. Later after Gandalf's fall, Saruman has the Orcs go after the Fellowship of the Ring and to bring the hobbits to him while the others are killed. ''The Two Towers'' Saruman builds an army worthy of Mordor and plans for them to ransack villages. One night, he is able to poison King Theoden the ruler o f Rohan with the help of Grima Wormtongue. However, Gandalf frees his old friend of Saruman's control. No longer in control , Saruman sends his armies to dispose of the men of Rohan. However, the white wizard is later trapped when the Ents led by Treebeard and loses the battle. ''The Return of the King'' |-| Original cut = Saruman is trapped in his own tower. Gandalf tells Treebeard to keep Saruman under lock and key |-| Extended edition = Saruman mocks his former allies, with the Palantir and knows where Sauron will strike next. Before Saruman can tell them more, Grima Wormtongue kills his former master Family * Gandalf (wizard) * Radagast the Brown (wizard) Category:LOTR Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Male Category:Wizards/Istari Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:White Council Members Category:Male Characters Category:Characters